The Aftermath
by MuggleCast Buddies
Summary: AU Aftermath to Snape's Worst Memory. Lily seeks help from a trusted friend about what to do with James' general annoyingness, to get some surprising, eyeopening answers.


**A/N: Hey, again! It's me, Runa. Julia and I are writing a new fic, if you couldn't tell. Probably going to be a two-shot, though…who knows, Julia might do something with it to extend it…**

**Anyways, please read, enjoy, and if you get the chance, feel free to review! No flames! This takes place immediately after Snape's Worst Memory, and is AU.**

"I have had it with him! That was the last straw!" Lily Evans, resident 5th year in denial, stormed into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Oh, come on, Lily. You say that every time he does something that gets on your nerves," Remus Lupin, who was currently sitting nearby, reminded her.

Lily sank into one of the armchairs there and let it engulf her form. She conveniently chose to ignore Remus' last comment. "Where does he come off trying to be my personal hero? I don't need him to fight my battles for me!"

Remus sighed, "I'm sure you don't, but sometimes, it seems like he does."

"And what does that mean?" Lily demanded to know, hands on her hips.

He sighed again, "Have you ever actually thought of accepting James'…offers?"

"No…why would I want to do that?"

_How can she possibly be so clueless_, Remus thought. "He's not a bad guy, Lily. He just…loses his mind around you."

"Huh, so you're saying James Potter actually _has_ a mind to lose?"

Remus scowled. In all his time of knowing Lily, she'd always used her sarcasm when she was at a loss for sensible words.

"Lily," he pleaded, "give him a chance. For all you know, it could be the greatest thing you'll ever do. …And if it doesn't work out, then that's that."

A pout became visible on her face. "But he's such a child! If he wasn't so immature, I would be much more willing to give him a chance, but as it is…"

"Ah, Lily, if only you knew him better," Remus smiled reminiscently, "James is possibly the least childish of the four of us when he needs to be. He only acts like that in front of you as a botched attempt, _several_ botched attempts, to impress you."

"But, Remus, you're, without argument, the most mature of your friends. Why would you say that you're not?" Clearly, Lily had chosen to focus on the first part of Remus' statement. Whether this was on purpose, Remus couldn't tell, but he had a strong feeling that it was…

The mysterious wry smile that Lily often saw Remus sporting was back. She knew that she wasn't about to get an answer. "You know, Lils, if you married James, as you rightly should, I would tell you the answer to that question."

"Remus!" she squealed, blushing at the thought. She playfully slapped him, all the while thinking, _married to _Potter_? What is he talking about?_

"So, how about it?" Remus asked, eager to steer the conversation as far away from his life as possible.

"Remus…but, why? He's so…annoying."

Remus, the calmest boy Lily had ever known, was steadily nearing his breaking point.

"I thought I'd explained that!"

"Yes, but….I just don't know. He's so foolish and…immature…and…I don't know…" she stuttered.

"Lily! Will you listen to yourself? James has been desperate-_desperate-_ to go out with you ever since he first laid his eyes on you! Will you just do it? Don't you see? It's not a joke. James Potter is unstoppably, uncontrollably in love with you!" By the time he was done yelling, Remus was panting in exhaustion.

Lily was shocked. Remus was just telling her that…that…Potter loved her? He wasn't just fooling around?

"Sorry, Lily," Remus awkwardly apologized for his earlier outburst, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"No. No, don't be. Um…I'm going to go now…thanks for, you know, listening and talking to me."

"Anytime, Lily," he sincerely smiled.

She left the room, and Remus knew in all certainty that she was currently seeking out a particular dark, messy haired boy with lopsided glasses and a heartwarming, lopsided grin to match…

**A/N: Hey, it's Julia. I liked this idea for a fic! I have an idea of what I'm going to do, but will probably only be able to do it by the weekend. ttfn- Julia**


End file.
